1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of forming nanostructures, methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same, and semiconductor devices including nanostructures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, such as transistors and diodes, are widely used for various purposes in various electronic device fields. For example, transistors are used as switching devices or driving devices in display devices, memory devices, and logic circuits, and are used as basic components of various other circuits.
Most of the currently-commercialized transistors are silicon (Si)-based metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). In general, a MOSFET may be manufactured by forming a gate oxide, such as a silicon oxide, on a channel region (semiconductor) of a silicon substrate and then forming a metal gate or a polysilicon gate thereon. However, due to manufacturing process limits and/or property limits of existing MOSFETs, research into and development of next-generation materials/devices capable of overcoming these limits are required.